The invention relates to a handle which, in the preferred embodiment, provides a user with five different gripping alternatives for gripping the operating means for an exercising machine to which the handle, in an intended use, is attached.
When training with gymnasium devices, the exerciser can use various handles which enable the performance of different movements. When the exercising movement is changed, the handle also has to be replaced with one more suited for the changed purpose. The degree of use of some handles may be very low, whereas others may be in constant use.
The biggest drawback of prior handles is that they are mostly suited for the performance of a single movement, and when another movement is to be performed, the handle has to be changed as well. In most cases, the changing of the handle is relatively complicated and slow. When two persons exercise by turns with the same device, both using different handles, the constant changing of the handles makes the training very inconvenient and slow. In addition, it is necessary to purchase a plurality of different kinds of handles which for a major part of the time are out of use and merely stored in a handle rack.